


What Did I Do?!

by SincerelyLittle



Series: Mini Fics! [11]
Category: Free!
Genre: Best Friends, Haru being Haru, Kisumi panics, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nanase Haruka & Tachibana Makoto Friendship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:28:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyLittle/pseuds/SincerelyLittle
Summary: Kisumi wants to know why Haru is ignoring him!
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Shigino Kisumi
Series: Mini Fics! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1237790
Kudos: 3





	What Did I Do?!

Kisumi pouts as he stares at Haru "Come on, you can't keep ignoring me in front of people forever!" he slumps onto a bench behind him, resting his arms on his knees and his head cradled in his hands. Haru stares right back at him with that plain look on his face. "You're still ignoring me!" 

"I didn't ignore you." Haru states firmly before looking away from the pink haired annoyance in front of him. Silence stretches between the two for almost a minute before Haru speaks up again. "I let you put your arm around me." He looks back over, face showing nothing as he watches Kisumi react to his words. 

Kisumi looks almost offended at him "Whilst ignoring me! You didn't talk to me, it was like I was a bug on your shoulder that you couldn't be bothered to remove and then you slapped my hand away the next time I tried!" he sighs and Haru raises an eyebrow at him as if to say really? He knows his friend can be dramatic and well he did slap his hand away but he's a little more than a bug to him. Not that he'd tell him that though. 

"Haru?!" A strong voice calls out before the owner rounds the corner. "Ah, Haru there you are!" Makoto walks over with a happy smile as usual, he nods in response and keeps his gaze on him since he might not be finished talking. 

"And you're doing it again." Kisumi says quietly, a quick glance reveals the pinkette glaring at them both. Makoto looks between them both in confusion but Haru just sighs and begins walking away, already thinking about whether he'll have time to swim before bed or if he'll have to settle for the bathtub tonight. 

He hears footsteps fast approaching him and wrongly assumes its Makoto chasing to keep up. "Haruuuu!!!" Kisumi practically screams in his ear as he launches himself on Haru's back, his face buried into his neck. He immediately stills, body swaying slightly and the added weight on his back. 

Makoto tilts his head at them, eyes flicking around nervously. "Kisumi, maybe you shouldn't do that?" he says it lightly so as to not offend the clingy boy. Haru sighs, waving a hand at Makoto to keep walking as he puts one foot in front of the other not caring if the guy on his back falls off or not. 

"I will get you to stop ignoring me! I haven't done anything wrong!" Kisumi groans as he tightens his hold, lifting his legs to wrap around Haru's waist for extra support. Haru can't help but bristle at the last comment and with Kisumi being plastered against him he probably felt it. 

"Right? I haven't done anything wrong?" Kisumi voice wavers, his hold on Haru becoming tighter and tighter as he tries to guess what's going on. "Was it when I hugged you from behind in front of Rin? Or maybe when I played with your hair when we were talking to everyone? Was it when I came over the other night?!" He's starting to shake Haru's shoulders as they walk and Haru has to speak up lest he wants to be strangled to death. 

He stops walking with a sigh, he lets his hands slight up Kisumi's thighs effectively cutting off the rambling above him and squeezes gently. "You ever think that maybe I was telling the truth and you haven't done anything wrong?" He tilts his head and twists slightly so he can look up at his friend, watching as a small dusting of pink matching his hair forms on his face. 

"Or maybe it's all of those things and Haru is plotting to throw you in the sea and that's why he's carrying you?" Makoto cheerfully interrupts causing Kisumi to scream and scramble off of Haru's back, running to hide behind Makoto for protection. He sighs once more, stretching his arms above his head to crack his back, letting a small smile form on his face in thanks to Makoto. He receives a wink in response and they begin walking once more this time with Kisumi happily walking beside them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think these two are really cute!


End file.
